Besoin de savoir
by Pouki26
Summary: Sam arrive chez Jack en pleine nuit. Il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation sur leurs sentiments.


Bonjour à tous. Je viens aujourd'hui avec une fic qui ne m'appartient pas.

Elle est à l'auteur Stefany-01.

Après avoir fouillé sur le site je ne l'ai pas vue, et comme je tenais à ce que d'autres personnes la lise je me suis permise de la prendre et de la retravailler et la peaufiner en corrigeant les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe qui existaient. Il en reste encore mais à force de me relire je ne les voient plus^^

Voilà ce qu'elle avait notée:

Série : Stargate SG-1  
>Genre : ship JS  
>Résumé : il est temps qu'ils aient une conversation<br>Spoiler : saison 8 pendant Threads.  
>Note : rien n'est à moi même pas jack O'Neill et ça me rend triste<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et maintenant, tout dépendait de Jack O'Neill. Elle était devant chez lui depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes le cœur battant d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas l'hésitation qui l'empêchait de se diriger vers sa porte, non surement pas, car elle était décidée. Ce qui l'a retenait c'était la peur, et oui, elle avait la trouille. Celle qui avait survécu à la fin du monde à plusieurs reprises, celle qui avait fait exploser un soleil, appréhendait de savoir si elle avait le droit d'espérer, ou plus exactement, de continuer à espérer car là était tout le problème.<p>

Dans quelques minutes tout aller basculer dans le monde de Samantha Carter.

Elle était maintenant devant la porte et voyait de la lumière, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer son stress mais elle se sentait à fois rassurée. Il était là. Elle souffla et d'un geste déterminé frappa à sa porte.  
>Il ne répondu pas tout de suite, mais la patience légendaire de Carter n'était pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Elle frappa alors une seconde fois d'un geste tout aussi résolu et pressé, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.<p>

Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

J : Carter ?

Il la regardait essayant de savoir ce que lui valait sa présence ici. Il continuait de la fixer un certain moment en silence ce qui l'a déstabilisa un peu, mais elle se reprit très vite.

S : Mon général.

Il se décala libérant ainsi un espace assez suffisant pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

J : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

S : Je ne sais pas trop en faite.

J : Carter il est près d'1h00 du matin, et vous êtes dans mon salon. C'est que vous avez besoin de quelque chose alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

S : J'ai besoin de savoir.

J : Savoir ?

S : Savoir si j'ai le droit de continuer à espérer qu'il y ait un nous.

Il se frotta le visage de sa main droite comme pour savoir si tout cela était bien réel. Il était ennuyé par ce que venait d'énoncer Sam.

J : Carter...je croyais...

S : Non écoutez moi ! Mon père vient de mourir, ma vie est sur le point de changer et j'ai besoin de savoir si je prends les bonnes décisions, et pour ça vous devez jouer franc jeu avec moi.

J : Je ne vous ai jamais menti carter.

S : Je le sais mais nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous n'avons pas toujours tout dit.

J : Carter, ce que vous vivez en ce moment est très douloureux, je le sais très bien, vous devriez prendre quelques jours pour vous reposez et y voir plus clair.

S : Arrêtez, ne faite pas ça !

J : Faire quoi ?

S : Prendre la fuite. Je vous demande de jouer franc jeu ne serait-ce qu'une fois et vous, vous changez de sujet une fois de plus.

J : Carter je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

S : C'est pourtant facile, je veux juste savoir.

J : A quoi ça servirait, dites moi ?

S : Ca changerait tout.

J : Non carter ça ne changerait rien car...

S : Car quoi ?

J : Écoutez carter, vous allez vous marier et je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous, vous méritez tout ce bonheur et pour rien au monde je ne prendrais le risque de vous faire perdre tout ça.

S : Vous continuez, j'en ai marre de lire entre les lignes.

J : Y a rien à lire entre les lignes ok !

S : Je pense que je mérite un peu plus de sincérité de votre part.

J : Je viens de vous dire ce que je pensais, je crois que je ne peux pas faire plus.

S : Un petit effort, vous me le devez bien.

J : Pardon ? Je vous le dois bien ?

S : Oh que oui, ça fait des années que je ne sais sur quel pied danser avec vous et maintenant que j'ai besoin de vous pour avancer vous faites comme si...

J : De quel droit vous me demandez ça hein, Carter ? J'en reviens pas, vous débarquez ici à une heure pas possible, me demandez de tout déballer mais vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir ce que vous faites.

S : Si je le sais très bien, mais vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour répondre à ma question.

J : Pas assez courageux ?

S : Exactement !

J : Vous ne savez pas l'effort que ça demande.

S : De quel effort parlez-vous ?

J : L'effort de vous laissez partir, de tout oublier, et pour être franc si vous ne ressentiez ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que je ressens pour vous, vous ne seriez pas là.

S : Je ne comprends pas.

J : Vous ne comprenez pas ? Carter, ça fait des mois maintenant que je fais en sorte de...bref vous arrivez et me demandez de détruire tout ce travail, vous n'avez pas le droit.

S : Quel travail ?

J : Pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous le faites exprès ?

S : Dites-le !

J : Dire quoi, hein dire quoi ?

Ils restèrent là, immobiles, l'un fixant l'autre avec diverses émotions passant sur leurs visages. Ils savaient que tout allait être différent après la fin de cette discussion.

J : Pourquoi vous me faites ça carter ?

S : Je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'ai besoin de savoir.

J : Vous le savez déjà alors pourquoi insister?

S : J'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche.

J : Vous n'êtes qu'une égoïste.

S : Pardon ?

J : Vous avez très bien entendu. Vous êtes là, voulant entendre ce que je n'ai pas le droit de dire, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu assez de souffrance dans cette histoire ou non histoire plutôt ?

S : Je...

J : Carter, vous savez autant que moi ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est fort, tellement fort que je ne sais même pas si des mots peuvent le définir et même si ces mots existent je ne veux pas à avoir à les prononcer car tout deviendra réel alors et encore plus compliqué.

S : Mais...

J : Je sais que vous voulez les entendre, je voudrais les dire aussi. Mais ça ne servirait qu'à nous faire du mal c'est tout. Carter, vous avez la chance de pouvoir avancer, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui vous aime et qui veut vous rendre heureuse et je ne demande que ça, que vous soyez heureuse, qu'il vous offre tout ce que je ne peux vous offrir alors de quel droit je viendrais tout détruire ? Je fais en sorte de faire bonne figure, de rester de glace et ça en vaut la peine. Vous savoir heureuse me suffit.

S : Vous dites que c'est moi l'égoïste mais vous l'êtes tout autant que moi.

J : Comment pouvez vous...

S : Vous êtes là à me dire que vous préférez faire semblant qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous pour mon bonheur mais vous faites ça car c'est plus facile pour vous.

J : Plus facile, plus facile, laissez moi rire. Ben oui suis-je bête, c'est vrai que de vous voir heureuse avec un autre homme c'est facile, de savoir que tout ce qui se passe entre nous va cesser du jour au lendemain c'est facile, de savoir qu'il vous touche, vous embrasse, vous dit qu'il vous aime c'est facile.

S : Je vous en prie, Arrêtez !

J : vous voulez que j'arrête maintenant, non ça marche pas comme ça Carter. Vous voulez savoir ben écoutez alors ! Je vous aime ! Oh oui je vous aime plus que tout même et maintenant ça change quoi dites-moi, maintenant que je l'ai dis, rendre tout cela concret à servit à quoi ?

S : Je le sais maintenant.

J : vous le saviez déjà et ne me dite pas le contraire, on a tellement traversé d'épreuves ensemble, on a vécu des événements qui n'appartiendront qu'à nous Sam, nous le savions depuis le début mais on a tout deux préférés ignorer tout ce qui se passait car on savait que cela ne mènerait nulle part, ou du moins pas là où il faudrait.

S : Je peux faire machine arrière encore vous savez.

J : Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire, jle savais, jle savais, on aurait jamais dû avoir cette conversation.

S : Quoi ? Je comprends plus là. Vous me dite que vous tenez à moi et maintenant que je vous dis que je peux encore dire non à Pete vous réagissez comme ça !

J : J'ai beau tenir à vous, cela reste la même histoire, c'est impossible Carter, impossible.

S : Vous parlez de l'armée je sais mais maintenant que je sais que ça vaut le coup, que mes sentiments sont réciproques je suis prête...

J : À rien du tout carter vous n'allez rien faire du tout, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Vous allez épouser Pete et être heureuse voilà ce que vous allez faire.

S : Alors c'est tout vous abandonnez ?

J : Tout de suite les grands mots. Prenez ça comme un abandon si ça vous fait plaisir, mais si vous le voyez comme ça ben c'est que vous n'avez rien compris.

S : J'ai juste compris que vous refusiez qu'on soit heureux ensemble.

J : Non, je refuse juste que vous soyez malheureuse.

S : Comment serais-je heureuse si vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés, car soyez franc Jack, si j'épouse Pete je ne vous reverrais plus, et contrairement à vous je ne suis pas prête à oublier tout ça, à vous oublier je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé et regardez où je suis, là devant vous à vous suppliez de me retenir.

J : Vous croyez vraiment que je peux vous oublier, vous croyez ne serait-ce que j'ai envie d'oublier ?

S : C'est pourtant ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

J : Sam, vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années, vous êtes celle sans qui je ne serais plus l'homme que je suis. Je n'étais plus censé ressentir mon cœur battre après la mort de Charlie, je n'en avais plus le droit et vous êtes arrivée. J'ai essayé de lutter, je peux vous jurer que j'ai essayé de vous voir comme un simple soldat mais j'ai échoué et j'ai appris à vivre avec, me disant que vous aimez était ma punition étant donné que je ne pouvais pas vous avoir, alors voila pourquoi c'est impossible, je ne peux pas vous rendre heureuse. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais le seul fait de vous voir me rend heureux, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je vis tous les jours.

S : Jack...

J : Non Sam, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire c'est de m'oublier, je ne peux pas le faire alors faites le pour nous je vous en conjure, faites-le ! Que cesse toute cette mascarade et soyez heureuse Sam, pour l'amour du ciel soyez heureuse je ne vous demande que ça.

S : Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas !

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement voyant que les barrières de celui-ci étaient en train de céder, mais elle ne voulut pas le brusquer.

J : Sam ne...

S : Jack je vous aime, et je ne veux plus me voiler la face. Cela fait des années que nous nous cachons derrière nos grades respectifs et je n'en peux plus. Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à avoir lutté, mais j'ai également essayé de mettre de côté ce que je ressentais pour vous. J'ai cru même y être arrivée quand j'ai dis oui à Pete, mais j'essayais juste de me tromper moi-même. Je ne peux plus ni me mentir ni mentir à Pete, ma décision est prise Jack.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était devant lui, elle s'offrait à lui, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé était à sa portée de main. Il se frotta la nuque comme pour réfléchir. Sam savait à ce moment là qu'elle était en train de gagner mais il était si imprévisible qu'elle préférait se préparer à tout.

J : Sam, qu'est ce qui ce passe là, je ne comprends plus.

S : Il se passe qu'on s'est assez voilé la face et que maintenant aucun de nous deux n'arrive à faire semblant.

J : Je ne sais pas si...

S : Nous avons essayé de vivre l'un sans l'autre et on a échoué alors ne me rejetez pas ! Ne faites pas de nous un simple rêve, rendez nous vivant jack, rendez moi heureuse, car sans vous je ne serais que le fantôme de moi-même alors je vous le demande ne m'abandonnez pas j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et ils pouvaient sentir réciproquement leur souffle respectif. Jack était troublé ne sachant plus comment réagir, elle menait la danse et il savait que tout se jouait à cet instant.

Sam s'avança un peu plus, ses lèvres allaient maintenant capturer celle de son général.

J : Ne faites pas ça dit-il alors que les lèvres du colonel continuaient leur route vers les siennes.

S : Jack...

Contact...leurs lèvres si fragiles se frôlèrent délicatement, comme si ce baiser pouvait les blesser et c'est ce qu'il faisait pourtant, il les blessait.

J : Stop ! Il rompu ce moment intime.

S : Je suis...

J : Qu'est ce que vous me faite là ? Je ne peux pas Sam. Si je vous serre dans mes bras, si je vous touche, je ne pourrai plus me passer de vous, de votre présence, je ne pourrai plus lutter contre...

S : Je ne demande que ça Jack, je ne demande qu'à être indispensable à votre vie comme vous l'êtes de la mienne.

J : Vous méritez mieux, tellement mieux.

S : Mieux qu'un homme prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour le mien, mieux qu'un homme prêt à mourir pour me sauver ? Vous croyez que je mérite mieux qu'un homme qui me rend vivante chaque fois que je croise son regard ? Arrêtez de vous sous-estimez ! Je vous aime tel que vous êtes et que vous le vouliez ou non je ne veux plus faire marche arrière, je veux vous faire ressentir ce que vous me faite ressentir quand vous êtes près de moi. Je ne veux être qu'à vous.

Elle tenta une deuxième approche où Jack O'neill laissa tomber son armure. Sam avait devant elle non plus le général mais juste Jack, juste l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A nouveau leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais c'était une toute autre émotion, ils n'hésitaient plus, ils se disaient tout se qu'ils ressentaient à travers ce baiser qui était passionné fougueux et si sincère.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Sam se colla contre sa poitrine ne voulant en aucun cas se séparer de lui.

Jack savait que dès lors il ne pourrait plus passer une seule journée sans elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Au contact de ses lèvres il la senti frissonner et sourire.

J : Sam ?

S : Oui ?

J : Tu te rends compte que maintenant je nous pourrais plus me passer de toi ?

S : C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait pour eux, et les connaissant, elle serait mouvementée, conflictuelle, déjantée, passionnée mais surtout heureuse.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi. Pour ma part je l'adore. Si vous voulez voir l'histoire originale voici le lien:<p> 


End file.
